Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The combustor includes fuel injectors that inject liquid and/or gaseous fuel mixed with compressed air into a combustion chamber for combustion. Some fuel injectors include a swirler inlet valve plate to control or limit the amount of compressed air that enters the swirler. One such fuel injector is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,423 that discloses a dual fuel premix injector that includes a main air inlet valve plate and a main air inlet valve pivot rod that is axially rotated to open and close the main air inlet valve plate. The main air inlet valve plate includes a plurality of slots radially spaced from the injector central axis at predetermined dimensions.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.